eclipsephaserulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aptitude Only Test
In rare cases, a test may call for using an aptitude only, rather than a learned skill. This should only occur when no learned skills are appropriate to the test. These circumstances are usually noted in the rules. Aptitude-only tests must be handled carefully, as the range of aptitude ratings (1–30) is typically much smaller than the rating of learned skills (0–99). For this reason, most aptitude tests should use a target number equal to the aptitude × 3. In rare cases where the test is more difficult, the gamemaster may simply use an aptitude × 2, or just the straight aptitude rating. In some cases, more than one aptitude may be relevant to the test and so they may be added together to derive the target number. What follows are a few examples where an aptitude-only test might be appropriate. Gamemasters may call for similar tests in other situations, butlearned skills should be used whenever possible. Brute Strength Any test that involves simple brute strength can be handled as an SOM × 3 Test. Use this when smashing down a door, breaking an item in half, engaging in a tug-of-war, or lifting and carrying a heavy item. Catching Objects Use REF + (COO × 2) any time you need to catch a thrown or dropped object, such as catching a baseball, saving a priceless vase from shattering, or throwing back a grenade. Composure and Resolve Various game situations may frighten your character, turn their stomach, horrify them, or rattle them to the core of their being. Use WIL × 3 to determine if your character can hold their ground, keep it down, and pull themselves together. Escape Artist If a character wants to slip free of physical bonds (such as ropes or handcuffs) or otherwise contort themselves (such as wriggling out from under a collapsed wall or an overturned vehicle), an Escape Artist Test may be called for using the character’s COO + SOM. Apply modifiers appropriate to the difficulty of the situation. At the gamemaster’s discretion, escaping from some restraining situations may be considered a Task Action with an appropriate timeframe. Having an Idea Sometimes the players miss the obvious or their personal mindset or biases cause them to misinterpret a situation or understand events in a way different from how the actual character would. In cases like this, the gamemaster can call for an INT × 3 or COG × 3 roll (whichever is more appropriate) to determine if the character gets an idea that will help them along. This test should be used sparingly and only for assessing the character’s interpretation of obvious and known facts and details. Memorizing and Remembering Memories are what egos use to maintain continuity of self from morph to morph, but humans are notorious for remembering things incorrectly. Whenever characters attempt to recall a memory or memorize some piece of information, use COG x 3 to determine how well they succeed. Note that characters with Eidetic Memory Trait, Eidetic Memory augmentation, or Mnemonic Augmentation have perfect memory, so no test is required. See Also *Skills Category:Skills